Protecting Thea,
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Oliver liked to believe that Thea told him most everything that happened with her. He knew that wasn't true, but he did like to believe it. He had at least figured she would tell him about the major stuff that happened with her. But on one stormy night, he realizes just how wrong he really is...


**Hello, all you beautiful people! ;D I've got another one for ya' all! I've got a warning on the story down below, so make sure you read that and don't read the story if it triggers you! It's not at all graphic, just slightly implied. So, yeah, don't read if it triggers you. But yeah, if you do, please enjoy! :) I hope you like this very random idea I had and wrote down! ;P Also, don't forget that I'm now taking prompts! :D**

 _ **WARNING:**_ **Implied actions of intended rape. Nothing graphic, just slightly hinted. Please don't read if it triggers you. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the concept and originality. I hope I do, at least.**

* * *

Thea sighed as she hoisted her purse over her shoulder and pushed open the door; walking out into the unusually calm night. She glanced both ways, before crossing the street immediately and heading down the sidewalk.

She had just been shopping for a few items that she would need for an upcoming party that Oliver was throwing at their house. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't understand why he was throwing all of these parties; they only brought back painful memories for her.

She glanced up at the darkened sky, and noticed the clouds making their way across the moon; erasing any light shadowing down on her from it. The moisture in the air signaled to her that it would be raining soon, which meant that she needed to get home as soon as possible.

She quickened her pace and ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach; almost an impending doom. She would have called a taxi, but from the looks of it, there was none around. There was _no one_ around; in car or on foot.

That was...unusual.

She was nearing the final road when she saw an alley. She stopped walking, and hesitated for a moment. She knew that she shouldn't go down there...but if she did it would save her about twenty minutes of walking.

And she could use all of the help she could get right now. Biting her lip, she glanced behind her, all around her, and then down the alleyway; all the while ignoring that pit of dread in her stomach.

She took the first step, willing past her fear and standing up straighter, before she took another step, and was soon walking down the alley in a fairly rapid pace. Things were going great so far, and she was momentarily grateful that she had taken this path when she heard it thunder overhead.

But then, the continuous Queen luck that seemed to run in her family, took it's place in the night. She was nearly three quarters the way through, she could literally see her destination right now, when she suddenly saw it.

A man.

She hesitated for a split second, and he started coming forward, until he was right in front of her. She took in his ragged appearance, and instantly regretted taking this route when she saw his twisted smile.

"Hey, doll," He drawled out, sending shivers up and down her spine. She swallowed hard. "You know that it's dangerous for a pretty gal like you to be walking down an alleyway at night, don't ya'?" He asked, and she realized why she had that sickening feeling in her stomach earlier.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to be going home right now," She said as maturely as she could possibly muster at this current moment, and was pleasantly surprised with herself on how responsible she sounded.

"Aw, tsk, tsk, tsk. Isn't that cute? If you had wanted that, then you shouldn't have walked down this alleyway." He said in mock sympathy, and she knew that her only chance to escape had to be done right now.

She suddenly tried to run beside him, and tried to dodge his arm that went out to grab her, and for a moment she had thought that she had made it. And then she felt her blood run cold at the feeling of his cold and dirty hand grabbing her arm and yanking it back.

She pulled and yanked back on it hard, but his grip was firm as he pulled her back and shoved her against the wall, causing her head to collide with the brick wall behind them in a painful thud. She felt the blood start trickling down her neck as the man breathed on her face, causing her to wrinkle her nose up in disgust as she struggled against his hold on her arms.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she struggled to get away from him. She kicked her heel, hoping to aim for a _very_ painful place on him, but he merely dodged it.

While he had tried to dodge that, she had managed to deliver a punch to his jaw, causing him to recoil back. She tried to run away, but tripped when she heard a loud 'snap' and realized with dismay that she had just broken one of her heels.

She yanked off her shoes, and stood up to run, but she suddenly felt him reach out and grab her arm again. An overwhelming sense of fear filled her sense as she struggled to break free from his grasp. "Help! Somebody, please help me!" She pleaded, but he put one arm around her neck, putting her into a choke hold and covering her mouth with the other hand.

She swallowed hard. Hating the feeling of him having control over her. "Shut up," He ground out, removing his hand and in turn simultaneously shoving her against the wall again, one hand on her neck, as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

And with a sickening realization, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape this. She swallowed hard as she felt the knife press up against the bare skin on her neck.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. _You_ pick." He declared and she swallowed hard; pushing herself as far away from him as she could possibly get. "Pick!" He suddenly shouted, pulling back on her neck and shoving her back into the wall very painfully. Her vision turned black for a few seconds, before it returned once again.

She gasped as she felt the ice cold steel press harder into her skin. He was getting impatient, she could tell. So what did she decide to do? Be the stubborn person that she is. She wouldn't give him the satisfactory of being in control over her. Even if he kind of was.

"No." She choked out, and watched his expression change from angry to furious. His jaw clenched as he pressed the knife even harder against her skin.

"Why you little-"

"Get away from her." A voice growled out, and both of their gazes jerked up to see the Green Arrow a little ways down the alleyway.

A smile of relief made it's way across her lips, but that was only momentarily, as the guy suddenly jerked her against him, backing away from the vigilante, with her back pressed up against him, the knife nearly breaking her skin as there was so much pressure applied to it.

"Come any closer and the girl gets it!" The guy shouted, as he jostled her even more, causing her to swallow down the bile that arose in her throat due to the pain it caused.

The sleeve of her dress had fallen down the side of her shoulder from all of her earlier struggling. The Green Arrow seemed to hesitate as he looked at her, and it was almost like she understood what he wanted her to do.

She inhaled a sharp breath, before jerking her elbow into the guy's stomach; _hard_. He recoiled back, and she took that chance to break free, the knife nicking her skin just enough to make little drops of scarlet drip down her neck.

She ignored the sharp stinging and immediately ran away from the man, watching as two arrows were shot into the guy's right shoulder. Not enough to kill him, but enough to incapacitate him for the time being.

She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, and thinking about what might have happened if the Green Arrow had shown up just a few minutes later. She jerked, when she suddenly noticed that the vigilante was right next to her. She wasn't scared of him, but after this little 'incident', she still didn't quite trust him. Even if he did just save her life.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked, and there was something about his modulated voice. It was almost... _caring_. She nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. Just a little shook up." She said, staring at the motionless form of her attacker who must have passed out from the pain.

"You're bleeding." He said and her hand went up to her neck, before going to the back of her head where her hair was matted in some blood. Huh. She had forgotten about that.

"It's nothing," She said after a moment of zoning out. "Thank you. I mean, thank you for saving me. It would have been bad if you hadn't, so thanks." She said, taking on her usual habit of talking too fast when she was either in pain, or just tired. "What are you going to do about him?" She asked and he glanced over at the man.

"I'll call the police," He said, backing a little ways away from her and walking over to the unconscious body.

"I can do it if you want. Then you don't have to worry about your identity and stuff. I can just say that the Green Arrow saved me." She said as he crouched down next to the man and pulled out his arrows. She tried not to grimace at the sight.

"Good. Now, you better head on to your destination before the storm gets even worse." He said and she frowned as she looked up at the sky. Sure enough, a gentle patter of rain was falling on top of them. When had that happened?

"O-okay, thanks again." She said, before pulling out her coat and adjusting her dress before putting her coat on; making sure to zip it up past the mark on her neck and putting her hood up to cover up the blood. She moved to grab her shoes, realizing that one of heels was broken off. She sighed; she would have to wear it anyway, and just limp on the way home.

When she looked up, she noticed that the vigilante was gone, and frowned.

She started walking away, casting one last glance at the jerk lying unconscious on the ground; fearful that he may awake. Although, she now noticed that his hands were in handcuffs. She smirked. "Nice," She said, before heading out of the alleyway.

Even though she was afraid that there might be someone else ready to attack her, she found that she felt some sort of protection. Almost as if someone was watching her. And she couldn't help but think that it was the Green Arrow. She smiled and pulled out her cell phone to call the police.

The Green Arrow had saved her life; this was the least that she could do.

* * *

Oliver quickly buttoned his shirt, before opening the door to his room and heading downstairs. While at home with his mother, he had received a call from Felicity, saying that there had been a small robbery in downtown. He had simply told his mother that he was heading to take a shower upstairs.

So, after he had taken care of the burglary, he was on his way home when he had noticed somebody start to head down an alleyway.

He hadn't thought too much of it, until he had heard that person screaming for help. He had immediately gone over, and it was only then that he had realized something that had made his blood boil.

The scream was from _Thea_.

The sight of that guy holding a knife to his baby sister's throat made him want to shoot about a dozen arrows into the guy's face. But he had just barely managed to restrain himself from doing so; mostly because he didn't want to scar Thea for life. She had called the police, and Oliver was sure that the guy would be serving some jail time.

He deserved so much more, though, for hurting her.

After the whole incident was over, he had made sure that she would make it home safely, he had quickly, _very_ _quickly_ , made his way to his room through the window, and changed from his Green Arrow suit.

And that was how he had ended up here, in the living room with his mom, internally waiting for Thea to show up. His mother was worried, because it was way past Thea's curfew.

But Thea did have a pretty good reason for being late. It was several minutes later, at which point Oliver was now beginning to worry, when the front door had opened. Thea came in, the same black coat that she had on before, still zipped up tightly and the hood still up. Moira stood up as Thea closed the door.

"Oh, thank God, child. We've been worried sick," Moira said and Thea frowned; still not pulling her hood down, which confused Oliver. Was she trying to hide her injuries?

"Sorry, I'm late." Thea said, brushing off Moira's comment.

"What happened? Why were you so late?" Moira asked and Thea shrugged as she pulled off her heels and held them up in front of her.

"I accidentally broke a heel," She said, biting her lip. Moira sighed.

"Well, as long as that's all." She said and Thea nodded, but Oliver frowned. Why did she just lie? "You go get cleaned up and I'll get dinner out. We've been waiting for over forty minutes!" Their mom exclaimed as she left the room. Thea glanced at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked, sounding innocent to anyone who didn't know her as well as he did.

"Nothing, just wondering why you haven't taken your coat off." He said casually and she stared at him for a moment, before her mouth fell open to form the silent word 'oh'.

"Wasn't thinking about it." She brushed off his comment. "Hey, why is your hair wet?" She questioned.

"My hair? Oh, I took a shower." He lied and she nodded.

"Oh. Okay." She said, and he frowned at the way she was acting. "Well, I better get cleaned up or otherwise mom's going to be mad." She said, before heading up the stairs, and only now did Oliver realize, that with the dress she was wearing which flowed down to her knees, could he see the marks and dirt on her legs from when she had fallen.

He glanced up at her and furrowed his brows as she walked out of his sight; a recurring thought running through his mind.

 _Why had she lied to them_?

* * *

After several minutes, Moira had sent Oliver up to retrieve Thea for supper. He stood outside the door of her room, gently rapping his knuckles on the wooden door. She opened it, and he took in her appearance. She was now wearing jeans and a turtle neck, and her hair was wet from showering; erasing any previous signs of her attack.

"Oliver?" She asked and he blinked, ending his stupor.

"Um, mom sent me to get you for dinner, but I want to talk with you first," He said and she nodded slowly before backing out of the doorway so he could come in; closing the door behind them.

"Okay." She said slowly, and he turned around to see her leaning against the door. "What's up?" She asked as she crossed her arms. He rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked bluntly and her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I mean, even after everything that's happened over the past several years, you can still tell me anything. I just want to make sure that you know that you can." He said and she stood up straight.

"I know that. And I will, too. If anything ever happens to me, you'll be the first one that I'll talk to about it. I promise." She stated and he nodded with a tight smile; swallowing hard.

"Okay," He said, knowing how big of a lie that truly was.

"Well, I don't want to get in trouble with mom, so we should probably be going," She said, glancing back at the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Let's go," He said and she nodded slowly, obviously suspicious of his actions. Her eyebrows furrowed together like they did whenever she was suspicious of something.

She went ahead of him, and once she was out of the room he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, before exiting the room as well; not wanting to make her even more suspicious.

Why would she lie to them?

To _him_?

Apparently, she was a better liar than he had originally thought. He headed down the steps and joined his family at the table for dinner. After they had said Grace, Moira had started talking. Occasionally, Oliver would cast a glance at his sister throughout the meal.

He would find answers. He wanted to, no, he _needed_ to know why she was lying to them. Sure, they all kept secrets from each other, but this was different.

She was his baby sister; he had thought that they told each other about this kind of stuff. And as hypocritical that sounded, he didn't really care.

She was his little sister.

And he would do whatever it took to protect her.

* * *

 **Well..? What did you think? Please let me know what your thoughts were while reading the story! Thanks and have a great day! :D**


End file.
